megajumpfandomcom-20200223-history
Mega Jump Wiki:Wiki Policy
Character Articles Infoboxes All characters' articles require an infobox, regardless of how much information is known about the character itself. The infobox needed to be used is Template:Infobox character. The infobox should be placed at the very top of the article, and should at least contain the name and image of the character, as well as the update the character first appeared in. Trivia All trivia of the characters should not be biased or give game tips. All trivia should be true, and related to the character and their '''facts. Categories Main Characters All Main Characters that are released with Updates must be categorized in Category:Main Characters. Any other appropriate categories must be added to the article. Halloween Characters All Halloween Characters that are released with the Halloween festival must be categorized in Category:Halloween Characters. Any other appropriate categories must be added to the article. Special Characters All other Characters that are released must be categorized in Category:Special Characters. Other categories may be added if more similar characters are released. Power-up Articles Infoboxes All power-up articles require an infobox, regardless of how much information is known about the power-up. The infobox needed to be used is Template:Infobox powerup. The infobox should be placed at the very top of the article, and should at least contain the name and image of the power-up. Categories All power-up articles must be categorized in Category:Powerups. Stage Articles Infoboxes All stage articles require an infobox, regardless of how much information is known about the stage. The infobox needed to be used is Template:Infobox stage. The infobox should be placed at the very top of the article, and should at least contain the name and image of the stage. Categories Normal Stages All stages must be categorized in Category:Normal Stages. Any other appropriate categories must be added to the article. Hard Stages All stages must be categorized in Category:Hard Stages. Any other appropriate categories must be added to the article. Prima Stages All stages must be categorized in Category:Prima Stages. Any other appropriate categories must be added to the article. Magica Stages All stages must be categorized in Category:Magica Stages. Any other appropriate categories must be added to the article. Game Tips If you would like to add game tips, please add it to the forums. There is no necessity to have it be a main article. Vandalism The Mega Jump Wiki will not tolerate any vandalism at any time. Once vandalism occurs, consequences will depend on the admin In most cases, the user will be blocked after one warning, if the user commits vandalism again. However, it depends on the severity of the vandalism. The policy for appeals is the same as that of the Trolling/Flaming. Spamming (nonhelpful posts) is considered an act of vandalism. If you want to try things out, please do so on your about me page. They have full wiki functionality. Deleting others' edits as a joke is considered spam and thus vandalism. This is true regardless of whether or not the other person knows of it, condones it, or perpetrates it themselves. Trolling/Flaming Trolling and/or flaming will NOT be tolerated. The penalty will lie with the admin's discretion. Trolling is defined as deliberately inflammatory remarks. Flaming is defined as deliberately hurtful remarks. Admins will hear any and all complaints and will review the case. Thee is a 30 minute apologization window BEFORE the issue is brought to the attention of the staff. Afterwards, it is the administration's decision. All executive decisions are FINAL. One appeal per issue is generally permitted, but the final decision remains in the admins' hands. Revenge is also disallowed, report rulebreaking to an active administrator, or if there is none, to Wikia staff. Cite this rule as evidence, and clearly detail the offense, offender, and time in any reprt. Please note that offenses that the victim knows of that have ocurred one week or more prior to the reprt are generally not eligible for reprimandation. If you see any malfeasance, please report it and leave it up as evidence. You may "hide" the text if needed. To hide, simply change the font color to the same as the background. Images Please see the Mega Jump Wiki:Image Naming Policy. Content Mega Jump Wiki and its associated blogs and forums are family-friendly sites. Profanity, adult content, suggestive material, drug references, violence, derogatory remarks, etc. are prohibited. Please keep the wiki a pleasant experience for all. Keep in mind that not all viewers feel the need to view material not suitable for children, and post with them in mind. If you are curious about dubious material, or find any that is note-worthy, please bring it to the attention of the staff. Please use proper grammar, and no chatspeak in posts and comments. We will be only slightly more lenient with the comments. Also, please use Standard British English, as Mega Jump hails from Canada. What language used and how it is used on the talk pages is up to the talk page owner's discretion, as long as the posts conform with the other rules. Furthermore, please do not simply undo others' edits, and we ask that all edits contribute usefully to the wiki. The administration's edits are the final word, lest they admit they were wrong via the talk page, and the administration reserves the right to determine the adequacy of edit content. Forums & Blogs The same rules that apply to the wiki apply to these. Keep discussions in pertinent area, do not double-post, and do not duplicate threads. Category:Mega Jump Wiki Category:Policies